


Spot

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Yoko apologizes to Simon.





	Spot

Simon and Yoko were sharing a bed, But they couldn't sleep.

"Simon."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your arm."

"Don't be, My arm is fine."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They both fell into a restful sleep afterwards.


End file.
